


A Precious Prize

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of Jevil/Reader, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkeners bleed black dust instead of blood, Dont know about making it into a story??, F/M, Jevil Escapes AU, Jevil feels a bit hard to write for?, M/M, Maybe two shot?, Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Kris (Deltarune), Reader is pretty scared, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: Who knew coming across a deranged jester would lead to this?____[Some Jevil/Reader]





	A Precious Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi? Deltarune inspired me to write something, particularly for Jevil-- since I haven't seen many reader inserts for him besides one on wattpad, so I guess maybe this can help inspire others to do one too?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading! Sorry for the grammatical errors, don't be afraid to leave a critic!
> 
> (Jevil is hard to write so OOCness)

Your curious eyes drift over to the mysterious button in the elevator. What even was it? The other buttons were all in numbers... except for this particular one that is colored a few shades darker than the rest with a question mark symbol.

 

Hmm... you wonder if it was just a fake button made to lead you to someplace that could be a trap. But the curiosity within you only grows stronger as you continue to stare at the button. Finally, you lift a finger to press it with a small click.

 

The doors shut before you feel the elevator beginning to move.

 

You adjust your sword at your side as you lean up against the wall with a sigh. You hope going down this floor is worth satisfying your curiosity or else you were going to be so pissed if you suddenly 'died' after taking your first step.

 

…At least you had that save point thingamajig. It helps bringing you back to where you last saw it. If it was a trap then you will know where to not go.

 

The elevator finally stops and soon the doors open with a ding. You then hesitantly move to step out and what you come to find looks like a basement. The staircase, that is colored purple, leads down to what looks like a huge door with bars...? Was this another dungeon?

The area wasn't exactly well lit though. You could hear what sounds like a leaky faucet dripping somewhere down below.

 

With a hum, you adjust your sword hanging at your hip before heading down the stairs. Maybe with a bit of fear somewhere deep down inside of you. But you brush it off as you continue on.

When you reach the tall bars, you look through them into the other darken room. This would be perfect if you had a flashlight, or at least a lantern to use----

 

A grinning, grayish, face suddenly pops up in front of your vision, causing you to jump backwards with a scream and you almost fell if you hadn't stop yourself in time.

 

You blink a few times at the cell as-- whoever they were, is snickering behind the bars. You couldn't quite see whoever it was that was laughing, but you can make out yellow and purple.

 

“UEE HEE HEE HEE! VISITOR, VISITOR, HAVE I FRIGHTENED YOU? OH, HOW AMUSING, AMUSING~!” you hear them say, they sound a bit loud but by the tone of the voice, they're male. You continue to stand there dumbfounded until the mysterious prisoner shows himself through what bit of light there is through the cell's bars.

 

…

..

A jester?

 

The first thing that had caught your eye was the lavender colored, and black jester attire, with yellow and green accents coloring his ruffles and shoes. 

His eyes were completely black with no pupils within them. The black makeup around his eyes shaped into a star around his eyes made it worse. Which kind of creep you out a little. His jester hat had golden bells, and he seem a bit shorter than you by just your shoulders, and he has a purple tail swaying behind him that almost look T-shaped.

So obviously he's a jester... a creepy one at that. Reminds you of those horror films with clowns. You wonder what he did to get thrown down here by himself?

 

“Uhh...” you utter through his laughter and it suddenly stops. He's pressing his round face against the bars to stare at you still with that damn, creepy, grin on his face. You flinch slightly when you notice his shark-like teeth. "W-Who are you...?

 

But in a weird, creepy, insane way... he looks a tiny bit cute--

 

What are you even thinking?

 

“UEE HEEHEE! A SINGLE VISITOR HAS COME DOWN, DOWN, HOPING FOR FREEDOM ONLY TO FIND THE BARS RESTRICTING THEM; KEEPING THEM LOCKED INSIDE THERE WITH EVERYONE ELSE.” the jester laments, he moves away from the bars to lift two gloved, fists up to his eyes. However, his giggling betrays him.“POOR, POOR, VISITOR! BOOHOO HEHEHE! YOU MAY CALL ME JEVIL, SAD VISITOR!”

 

You raise an eyebrow at this.

 

Was this guy nuts?

 

“Um, yeah, I'm just going to go--”

 

“WAIT! VISITOR, YOU CANNOT GO WITHOUT PLAYING A GAME WITH ME FIRST!” the jester exclaims, slamming into the prison bars; scaring you to death, as he grabs at them while his grin stretches slightly.

 

“I AM SO, SO LONELY DOWN HERE ALL BY MYSELF. I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT! I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, A GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE. AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY. BUT I'M FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I'M THE FREE ONE AND YOU'RE TRAPPED INSIDE!” Jevil says, giggles slipping out a little through his speech.

 

“What do you even mean, you're the one trapping in a cell--” you start, but you were soon interrupted by the creepy jester.

 

“OH, BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG MY LITTLE LIGHTENER. IT MAY NOT SEEM AS IT IS IN THERE, BUT, FOR IF YOU HAVE THE KEY, COME, COME OUT HERE AND PLAY, REVEL IN THE LITTLE FREEDOM I HAVE WITH ME. UEE HEE HEE HEE!” he urges you, bouncing excitedly around his cell.

…

 

You move to dig through your pocket and pull out the silver key.

So this is where the key was supposed to go?

 

No wonder the key felt so ominous when you first picked it up.

 

You look up from the key to scan the barsfor where to put in, but there wasn't any keyhole to put it in.

 

..

 

But were you seriously going to try letting this wack job loose on the world?

 

He'd wreak havoc on everyone, and everything, including maybe starting with you, the dummy that decided to just say screw it and let an unstable darkener out.

 

“I-I don't know,” you shrug, nervously glancing around. “If I open this, you're not going to do anything, are you? If you are I'm not afraid to fight back, I have a sword,” you mention, patting the sword at your hip. 

And so far you haven't used it on any other darkeners in battle, you've mostly just ACT'd.

But he doesn't know that.

Jevil didn't seem all that intimidated by your threat. Instead, he grows even more amused.

"UEE HEE HEE! FEAR NOT, I ONLY WISH TO PLAY WITH YOU, LITTLE LIGHTENER. BRING THE KEY NEAR AND A DOOR SHALL APPEAR!" the jester exclaim, urging you on. 

You give a hesitant glance down to the key in your hand. You wonder what type of 'play' did he mean? Hopefully not the bad kind.

...You had the feeling you were seriously going to regret this.

"Okay, okay-- if you try anything just know I have this sword!" you reply, only earning an echoy laugh in return. You sigh, stepping over to the cell, you lift the key up in from of them and suddenly...

A door appears with a key lock.

They really did take extra measures with him.

You put insert the key into the lock then turn it. The door unlocks it squeaks open. When you look over to the jester, he was gone. 

"Where did that creep even go...?" you mutter.

You cautiously step into the damp cell before a chill went up your spine. You gasp when something grabs your arm in a strong grip before quickly pulling you further in, engulfing you entirely in darkness.

.....

...

When you open your eyes you come to find a dark purple ceiling and...

Why wasn't your feet touching the ground?!

"UEE HEEHEE, FINALLY, FINALLY, SOMEONE I CAN PLAY WITH!" the darkener laughs. 

Looking up, you gasp loudly seeing his grinning face peering down at yours while he holds you up by your wrist. "L-Let me go!" you yell, reaching your hand up to try to tug his off.

But his hand remain unmoving.

...Until he lets you go to fall and hit the ground. 

Then as quickly as you hit the ground, a sharp blade appears in front of your neck. Trailing yours eyes from from the blade to see that he was wielding a scythe. Along with two yellow orbs staring down at you, from his eyes. 

Okay, maybe this was a mistake.

"Wait, wait! I thought you weren't going to try anything!" you stammered.

"DON’T FRET LITTLE LIGHTENER, FOR WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME! A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME, WHOEVER WINS GETS A SPECIAL PRIZE." he giggles, pressing the scythe down against your neck. "BUT WHOEVER LOSES, LOSES SOMETHING PRECIOUS. DOES THAT SOUND FUN?"

 

Does something precious mean your life??

 

Your ass should have noped from helping him, and then continue on your way to getting home. 

He moves his scythe away from your neck, letting it disappear in thin air, and you jump back, pulling out your bright blue sword quickly.

 

Multiple spades appear over your head before striking down where you stand. But before it could hit you-- you dodge out of the way to the side. Looking back at the maniac clown, whose grin has a certain edge to it.

 

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

.....  
...  
__________  
...

You fall to your knees, panting heavily while weakly grabbing at your sword. You glare tiredly up at the laughing jester with bitterness. 

You can't believe how strong he is. You tried dodging everything at attacking but that didn't seem to work on him as he just jumps around quickly while successfully dodging your attacks. ACTing didn't help much when he was shouting out something about chaos and how he could do anything.

Well, he sure did kick your ass the battle and you're not happy about it. Also scared because he was pretty much going to off you, fortunately sending you back to the star things, but then he's free to hurt everyone else and that means you might encounter him again.

"CHAOS, CHAOS! SUCH FUN YOU WERE, DEAR LIGHTENER. YOU TRIED, DON'T BE SO DOOM AND GLOOM, DEAR LIGHTENER-- FOR YOU HAVE ENTERTAINED ME GREATLY," he cheers, clapping his hand happily as his tail sways. You groan as you try to get up from the ground using your sword; still having a small ounce of fight in you. "WHAT IS THIS? YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THE GAME?" he asks, tilting his head to the side, looking a little perplexed. 

When you fully got back on your feet you point your sword at him, albeit shakily. Your eyebrows furrow down while glaring daggers at the maniac clown. 

"I really have no choice, if I don't try to stop you now--- then who will? Everyone out there doesn't deserve what you'll do to them, even the King's son! Or any other Darkener that lives outside the castle. Since I don't want that to happen, the only thing I can do is at least try and stop you." 

For the first time since you met him, he is silent. A contemplating look appears on his face as his tail sways to the side.

...  
..

Suddenly--

". . . . HOW EXCITING, EXCITING! " the jester cheers, throwing his hands in the air. If possible his grin grew more as he laughs in his echoey voice. "I NEVER HAVE MET SUCH A FUN LIGHTENER BEFORE. YOUR DETERMINATION TO FIGHT IS ADMIRABLE. BUT ALSO SOMETHING THAT WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL ONE DAY..." an eerie, but knowing, smile appears on his face as his words seem a little sharp. You narrow your eyes at the short male feeling a bit perplex by what he means.

Suddenly, you gasp in shock when your sword is hit out of your hand to the side. Black and white diamonds surrounds your neck closely in a circle, forcing you to try to stand still to avoid the sharp projectiles from cutting into your neck. 

Jevil then flies down to invade your personal space to grab both sides of your head and push his face closer to yours and for whatever reason you feel your cheeks turn warm.

"WHAT YOU SEEK IS FAR FROM HERE, YES IT IS, FAR FROM YOUR REACH. THE KNIGHT, THE KNIGHT IS THE ONE THAT HAS WHAT YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOUR HEART, LIGHTENER. "

"W-What the hell are you even talking about? What I hold dear?" you question, stuttering slightly in your speech. 

"SOON YOU WILL FIND WHAT YOU NEED, DEAR LIGHTENER, LIGHTENER. BUT FOR NOW, I SEEK TO CLAIM MY PRIZE. . ." Jevil purrs.

Wait, what did he even want? You don't really have much on you unless he wants your new sword...  
...  
...  
..

Oh.

It takes you awhile to process the strange cold feeling of something being pressed against your lips that feel a little chapped. Something equally cold, wet, and smooth rub against them which made you become fully aware that, yes--

This deranged clown, jester, guy was kissing you.

You were so shocked, you barely notice when he finally pulls away to show you glowing eyes beaming at you. 

For a brief moment, you feel a sharp pain stabbing into your neck before everything goes black.

.....  
..  
..

 

You wake up at a save point outside of the castle.

-  
_______


End file.
